Confrontations
by klaroholic
Summary: A one-shot: Takes place after 4x09 "Oh, Come All Ye Faithful" Caroline goes to confront Klaus about his actions. (Rated for a certain section, but its pretty light.)


**AN: Just a short missing scene/first kiss I found in my writings from the christmas hiatus. Figured, now's as good a time as any.  
Intended to be a one-shot, but we'll see...Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

This was stupid. Utterly stupid. It was a suicide mission, but there was no way he wasn't getting a piece of her mind. And maybe a piece of her fist too.

Caroline practically materialized at the Michaelson mansion, bursting through the front door with a flourish. She immediately went to work looking for her victim and it didn't take her long to find him sitting in the living room, no longer dressed in his blood soaked clothes but a grey henley and black jeans, holding a bottle of champagne. He didn't move as Caroline strolled in, he hardly even breathed. He just sat there. Even when she stood in front of him, he simply stared into the fire, unmoving. This only fueled the fire inside her.

"I can't believe you just killed Tyler's mom and left her out there for the whole town to find! I knew you were a monster, but was that really necessary?" In response to her shouting,the mighty Original Hybrid took a long pull from the bottle in his hand, not sparing a glance at her.

"I know you can hear me, Klaus!" Caroline shouted, rage and confusion battling for dominance in her thoughts. "What, are you just gonna ignore me now?! Well that's too damn bad! I'm a cheerleader, remember? I'm very good at YELLING!" When this seemed o have no effect Caroline started grasping at straws.

"Oh my God! What is _that?!" _she yelled, pointing frantically behind him. Nothing. "Elena's pregnant with Bonnie's baby and Stefan and I are going to run off and join the circus," she tried. Still nothing.

"Damn it, Klaus!" Caroline screamed, swatting the bottle from his hand. He watched it shatter across the floor, but remained otherwise still. "You can't just sit there after everything you did tonight and pretend like I'm not here screaming in your face!" When he still didn't look at her she lost it.

"Look at me, you bastard!" Caroline shouted before she slapped him across the face. Hard.

This elicited a response.

Klaus shot up off the couch and grabbed Caroline by the throat, slamming her against the wall so hard it dented and plaster fluttered to the floor. Her eyes went wide with fear and confusion as he glared at her with such animosity she was sure he'd rip her head off where she stood.

"If you're here to kill me Caroline, then do it," Klaus growled, his face mere inches from hers. Caroline tried to respond, but his hold on her throat was too tight.

"Come on, kill me!" he repeated, a little louder this time, grabbing one of her hands and pulling it harshly to his chest, right in front of his heart. "Its not hard, love. Just rip y heart out for real this time and you'll have your revenge. Do it! Kill me! Come on! Just do it!" With every phrase he got louder and tried to force her hand through his sternum, but Caroline kept pulling back.

It scared her how violent he was being with her. He'd never been so rough and unforgiving. What scared her even more was how desperate he looked, like he truly wanted to be dead. It was like something had snapped when he'd killed his hybrids and he'd lost all his will to live. Caroline had never seen him like this, so broken, so desperate for it to be over. She knew that feeling. All too well.

Then she saw the look in his eyes as she finally brought hers up to meet them. He was pleading, begging her to end his life, end his pain. She felt her anger quell in that moment.

Wait. No, she couldn't back down now! He killed 13 people tonight, maybe more! Including Tyler's mom! _Well, I never liked her much anyway.._No! That's beside the point!

What _was_ the point?

Caroline pushed all those thoughts away as she made a decision. Everyone would hate her, but she didn't care. Not right now.

She relaxed a little under Klaus' iron grip causing him to furrow his brow in confusion and not anger. Caroline felt the pressure on her wrist lessen and she could breathe easier now. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers from her fist which was still pressed to his chest and splayed her hand flat against him. She felt him tense under her touch and her own breath caught as he took a small step toward her, his hand moving from her wrist to her hand over his heart and anchoring it there.

Caroline looked up to his face to see that his eyes were closed and in the flickering of the firelight, she could swore she saw a tear track don his cheek. Very gently, she brought her other hand up to pry his from her neck.

Ignoring the feeling she got when his warmth left her skin, she took a deep breath and took a leap of faith. Her eyes still on his closed ones, she slowly slid her hand up from his chest, resting it on his cheek, his stubble prickling her sensitive skin.

At this new sensation, Klaus' eyes flew open in surprise to find Caroline gazing back nervously, a smile ghosting across her lips. Her eyes were soft and caring as her thumb caressed his cheek.

Caroline's breath hitched when suddenly Klaus closed the gap between their bodies, pinning her to the wall again, though in a much more pleasant way. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was no longer fear, but anticipation.

Suddenly his scent, his proximity, the look in his eyes as he observed her was too much and Caroline dropped her hands from him. Klaus looked hurt for a moment, but then the usual mischeivious glint returned to his eye as he breathed, "Something wrong, love?"

_Great, now he's back to snarky Klaus. What did I_ do?

Caroline fumbled for an answer, pretending not to be disoriented by his breath on her face. "Well, uh...you, you know I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to, I might be part of your bloodline, but then again I might not be...You and our siblings are all very hush hush about it all. Honestly, its kind of annoying how you -"

"Caroline," Klaus drawled, cutting her off. "If you don't stop talking, I'm going to -"

"You're going to what, Klaus?" She interrupted right back, locking her eyes with his. He was a lot closer than she thought he noses almost brushed as she spoke. "Threaten me? Yeah I think we both know that isn't going to-"

Caroline's was cut off again as Klaus' lips stopped hers. In that instant, the only thing she thought was how amazing his mouth felt on hers. He kissed her gently, probably not wanting to scare her by coming on too strong. The sweetness of the gesture made Caroline grateful for the wall supporting her back because she suddenly felt too weak to stand.

As if reading her mind, Klaus snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. When his hand brushed the skin on her back that was now exposed as her shirt rode up a bit, Caroline felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She rested a hand on the back of his neck and parted her lips, darting her tongue out to tease his bottom lip.

That was all the invitation Klaus needed. With a low moan that came out more as a growl, he deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue back with his own. Everything seemed to slow down as Caroline sighed into his kiss, loving the taste of champagne with a hint of blood present on his tongue. Her fingers got lost in his hair as her other hand pulled at his shirt, trying to bring him closer. She let out a soft whimper when his lips left hers, but it turned into a sigh when they found her neck. Her eyes flashed open when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on her pulse point then fluttered closed when he started placing open mouthed kissed along her collar bone. Before she lost all sense, Caroling placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him back up to her.

The look in his eyes in that moment made it clear she'd made the right choice. The longing, the wonder, the gratitude; no one else had ever looked at her like that before. She didn't ever want him to stop.

Klaus interrupted her thoughts when he swept an arm under her legs, cradling her in his arms and speeding up the staircase. The giggle of surprise that escaped her was silenced when a second later his lips captured hers again, letting her feet find the floor as her back was once again pressed to a wall.

The kiss was different this time, more heated, more demanding. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, getting a firm grip at the nape of her neck, keeping her in place. Caroline had one hand resting on his muscular chest while the other alternated between his short curly hair and dipping below the back of his collar to play with his necklaces. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as his hands traveled to her hips, then back and down, gently squeezing her ass before gripping the back of her thighs and pulling them up, hooking her legs around his hips.

Caroline's gasp of surprise turned into a low moan as she felt him grind himself into her center. He brought his lips back to hers with a long, lingering, sensual kiss and Caroline realized they weren't against a wall, but a door as she felt the wood move away from her even as Klaus walked them forward into the room. Klaus' hands explored her skin under her shirt as he held her to him causing goosebumps to form wherever they went. Then she felt him stop, wrapping an arm around her waist and bending a knee. Only then did she open her eyes and realize they were in a bedroom, probably his.

_Is this really what I want to happen right now? After he just killed all those hybrids? And Tyler's mom? _

And BAM! The guilt train hit her at about a thousand miles an must have mistaken her hesitation for anticipation, because he didn't stop his movements.

Caroline was about to speak when she felt him slide her shirt up, his hands lingering on her rib cage while he pressed kissed to her hip bones then gently bit the sensitive skin there, just teasing.

"Klaus," Caroline said, though it came out more as a sigh than a command as he kissed her right below her belly button, his teeth grazing her skin. She closed her eyes, summoning all of her will power and tried again.

"Klaus, wait." she said with more force. He only slid up her body, placing his lips right next to her ear. Feeling the weight of his body on hers almost toppled her resolve, but she hung on. "Stop. We...we shouldn't."

"Hmmm," he hummed into her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. "Your body says otherwise, sweetheart."

"Klaus..." she whined, but his hand gripping her waist and his breath on her ear made her stop.

"If you keep saying my name that way, love, I won't be responsible for my actions," he whispered huskily.

Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, his growl of disapproval almost making her sigh. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Caroline almost laughed at how poutily he looked down at her. Then a smirk broke across his face as he whispered, "I know you want to."

Now Caroline did sigh. "Of course I want to..." she stopped catching herself by surprise at how easily she admitted that fact.

"But...?" Klaus prompted, settling back a bit, seemingly accepting it wasn't gonna happen. And it almost broke her heart to see how crestfallen he suddenly was. Almost.

"But. Not like this." Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she elaborated, pulling herself out from under him a bit so she could sit up. "Not after you just killed all of your hybrids, after you drowned Mayor Lockwood in retaliation. I just..." she paused, looking down at her hands, now clasped in her lap as she sat on his bed. "I just don't want this to be revenge sex. I don't want to wake up in the morning and find out you were just using me to get to Tyler."

_Wouldn't be the first time I've been used that way, _she thought ruefully, bitter tears suddenly collecting in her eyes.

Suddenly, but gently, Klaus hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Caroline kept her eyes closed knowing the look that was undoubtedly on his face.

"Do you truly believe I would use you in such a way, Caroline?" he asked softly, his thumb tracing her jawline.

After a steadying breath, Caroline opened her eyes to find the most devastating look on his face. Hurt and concern battled for dominance in his eyes. She shook her head saying, "I don't know. I have no idea what you're capable of in this state of mind."

For a moment he simply stared at her, considering her words. Then he dropped his hand from her, running it through his hair before raking it down his face and stating with a soft chuckle, "Caroline Forbes, you are much smarter than your friends give you credit for. I mean that as a compliment."

"Um...thanks?" Caroline said with a light laugh, relaxing only a little when she saw the genuine smile on Klaus' face. "Anyway. I should probably...you know, go." When he offered no protest, she stood awkwardly, smoothing her shirt down completely and walking to the door. Suddenly a question she'd been stuck on crept up in her mind again, making her stop and turn back to him, still perched on the edge of his bed, looking at the headboard.

"Can I ask you something?" she ventured, unsure of his reaction.

He took a long deep breath before turning his gaze to her again. "Of course," he answered with a small smile.

"Well its just...earlier, when I got here you were...you were so ready to just -" she stopped when his smile disappeared and his gaze dropped, growing distant with each passing second. "Why?" she finally choked out. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why the almighty hybrid had been begging for death, begging her to kill him, daring her. It didn't make sense.

When several beats went by and he still didn't answer, Caroline said quickly, "I mean its okay if you don't wanna tell me. I was just wondering -"

"I thought I'd lost you." he barely whispered, cutting her off. "After what I did - for none of which am I remotely sorry, by the way - I was sure you hated me." Here he paused to bring his gaze to hers, freezing her in place with their intensity. "Almost my entire life has been lived in darkness. I couldn't bear the thought of losing the only light I'd found in a thousand years. I'd lost my hybrids, my only possible friend...and you. Frankly, I didn't much see the point.I thought for sure you'd hate me, but...you didn't." His last words were said with such a strong mixture of emotions, Caroline nearly collapsed on the spot. The wonder, the confusion, the gratitude, the relief; it was all so apparent, even in the way he looked at her now.

"No, I didn't," she found herself murmuring. "I don't." She added the last part as an after thought, once again turning to leave, but once again being stopped, this time by his voice.

"Caroline!" he called as she just stepped out onto the front porch.

She jumped a little, quickly turning when she felt his hand grab hold of hers. "Yes?"

Klaus searched her eyes for a moment before saying seriously, "Thank you. For saving me."

"Saving you? From what?"

He let out a breath and whispered, "Myself." Taking advantage of her momentary dumbfounded state, Klaus leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek, releasing her hand, and saying, "Good night, Miss Forbes." Then he walked back inside the house, closing the door behind him.

Caroline took a second to stand there and process everything that just happened. Then, giving her head a small shake and lightly laughing to herself, she turned to go home. There'd be consequences in the morning, but as she walked, all she could think about was how perfect his lips had felt on hers.

* * *

**AN: So thats it! hope you liked it :) please review, fav, etc. Should I do a sequel or leave it as a one-shot? I can't decide...**

**Also, part three of my other fic will be up within the next couple days. If you haven't read it, check it out, tell me what you think!**

**Love,  
Abi ;)**


End file.
